


u suck steampaw

by barleyz



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cancel steampaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barleyz/pseuds/barleyz
Summary: steampaw sucks i htwe her
Relationships: mold and steampaw





	u suck steampaw

STEAMPAW wolke up really cutely and hot... like always..................   
she was so sa dbecaause she fallen for anothe rman/............ mold...................................... "he is just so hot wtih long bod y and shit................ mmm hot........" she thought happly.

"hi st- i mean babe" kit said, amiling. "i got you some vinegar" he put the vnegr on the tbale "plse drink it..." 

"no you grain" she said angrily and left, out th door cus shs mad but kit ewas in the door so she pushed him over and he fell over and died. "finally!" she laughed "hah. now i can see my new boyfriend mold!!!!!!!!!!::" 

she walekd to modld who was in the basement feeding on bugs "hello m hot hirlfrined i lvo yu" so tsteampaw and mold made out (ew but i had to add it!!!!!! 🤢🤢)   
"mold i love you. ..... my old btofrined kit just died! so now i can sdate you......" said stemapaw scared... "omg." said modl

STEAMPAW TYOU CHEATER I KNWO YOURE WIRITNG THIS YOU ARE A HORBLE NTOT CUTELY AND HOT.


End file.
